Future Warrior (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Xenoverse Manga: "Xenoverse 2 The Manga" |Race=Player-Determined (Game) Saiyan (Fanga) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 850 (Game; death erased) July 6, Age 854 (death erased) |Status = Alive |Address=Toki Toki City |Allegiance=Time Patrol |Affiliations= Chronoa (superior) Future Trunks (friend/summoner/partner) Dial (comrade) Pend (comrade) New Future Trunks (comrade & mentor) Broly (mentor) Namasu (fusee) King Kai (mentor) Old Kai (mentor) }} The Future Warrior is the customisable protagonist of Dragon Ball Xenoverse, supporting character in Dragon Ball Advanced and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, and default name in XV2 is Ace. Overview Personality Ace is somewhat childish like the Team Four Star depiction of Nappa, but lacks the stupidity. He often deliberately mispronounces attack names, and makes fun of them frequently. Much like Saiyans he craves the battle with a stronger opponent. Ace is also capable of multitasking as he explained his victory of Majin Ozotto to Broly while being trained by him. Ace showed some fear though when the Maniacal Saiyan became Brutal in their training. Appearance As a custom character in the game; he can be either a Human-type Earthling, Namekian, Saiyan, Majin, or Frieza's Race. He can also be male or female, and has a default outfit. In his first appearance in Dragon Ball Advanced; he wears the default outfit in Dragon Ball Xenoverse first worn by the Future Warrior, and has similar colour scheme to the Elite Time Patrol Suit. He later starts wearing the Elite Time Patrol during the Tale of Two Coolers Saga, and wears it for the remained of his appearance. Biography While the rest of the Time Patrol is facing against threats like Psidabura, and Naraku; he handles the time distortion while they are away, and mainly focuses on Kid Goku's era. He manages to save era from Majin Ozotto, and becomes regarded as an Elite Time Patroller, and joins Dial's inner circle. Techniques *Ki Sense and Manipulation - Ace possesses Ki, and the ability to sense ki. *Galick Fire - Ace uses a weaker version of the Galick Gun called Galick Fire as a his signature technique **Super Galick Fire - A Stronger version of Galick Fire **Double Galick Fire *Galick Gun - Ace is capable of using Galick Gun in his Super Saiyan 4 forms, and his Potential Unleashed Forms. **Super Galick Gun ***6x Super Galick Gun - A Super Galick Gun combined with his Kaio-Ken x6 while in his Potential Unleashed form. **5x Kaioken Galick Gun - A Galick Gun enhanced by his Kaio-Ken x5 in a hopes to cause extreme damage ***5x Z-Assist Kaioken Galick Gun - A result of his Kaio-Ken gaining a boost from Z-Assist, and an increase his overall power. *Vanishing - A high speed movement ability *Eraser Cannon - Technique taught to him by Broly. *Eye Laser - Used against King Piccolo whilst fighting him in Age 753 *Finger Beam - Used to kill King Piccolo. *Masenko - Used after seeing Piccolo using it. *Energy Shield *Kaio-Ken - During his off-panel training; Ace manage to learn to use Kaio-Ken was able to use it up to Kaio-Ken x6. **Z-Assist Kaio-ken - Whilst remembering King Kai's and Old Kai's training; he preforms what is called Z-Assist when an astral projection of King Kai go into Ace's body, and increases his power. *Super God Fist-like attack - Ace was able to use a similar move to Goku's Super God Fist where he charges his 6X Potential Unleashed Kaio-Ken into the tip of his index finger, and jabs his opponent at cheek sending him flying into a mountain. Transformations and forms Great Ape Ace was able to transform into a Great Ape as he kept his tail secretly tucked in his pants in order to give the appearance that he was just a run of a the mill Saiyan. Kaio-ken In Dragon Ball Xenoverse; Ace can purchases this ability from the skill shop, and use the regular Kaio-ken, x3, and x20. In Dragon Ball Advanced; he learns this ability from Goku, and was able to increase the ability to point that he can use x110. Despite the toll it takes on the body; he was able to use at such level to defeat Majin Ozotto, and fair against Gohenks Ginyu's Body In the game; Captain Ginyu accidentally switches bodies with Ace after being knocked into path of his Change beam by Jeice. Super Saiyan Ace was able to learn how to transform into a Super Saiyan through the tutelage of New Future Trunks, and was able to achieve Super Saiyan by remembering how angry he got while facing Ozotto. Future Super Saiyan Ace was able to achieve the Future Super Saiyan ability by training rigorously with New Future Trunks, and was able to further his power. Despite look like he simply dyed his hair, and coloured his irises. Imperfect Super Saiyan 2 After being enraged by Broly's brutal tactics in his training; Ace unleashed an explosion of Anger entering a berserk-like state similar to Super Saiyan 2, but not as powerful as Super Saiyan Rage or Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form he loses his pupils, and his golden hair becomes more pronounced, and slightly spikier. Super Saiyan 2 Ace was enraged by Karoly's mock-threats, and enables him to achieve Super Saiyan 2. He gains spikier hair, more fiery aura, and bio-electric. His power increases, and was able to fight against Dark Namekian King Piccolo. Super Saiyan 3 Ace obtained this form for a brief moment when enraged by the deaths of Upa, and Launch. His power is currently unknown as he immediately enter an unknown upgrade of Super Saiyan 3, and only has 1 hair lock. Evolved Super Saiyan 3 Ace was able to ascend to a variation of Super Saiyan 3 through extreme rage, and desire of vengeance. Whilst in this form; his hair resembles Gohan's SS4 hair but with one bang, has no eyebrows, and grows significantly taller tearing his pants, and destroying his upper uniform completely. Golden Great Ape Unbeknownst to everyone; Ace had secretly obtained this form after watching Original Chocolay's deleted timeline, and used this form; thus becoming the first to obtain this form. Although its unknown what calmed him down; Ace managed to achieve his next form, but always did so while no one else was around. Super Saiyan 4 Ace achieved Super Saiyan 4 at an unknown time; he was capable of holding his own against Dark Evolution Slugack, but was unable to injured him even in this form. Despite achieving the form; he refuses to use it around people who aren't supposed to see it yet. While in this form; his hair is a dark red, and has mahogany red fur. Future Super Saiyan 4 Similar to Future Super Saiyan; his hair doesn't alter nor does his body change. He does however gain some features of Super Saiyan 4 such as red eye lids, muscle mass, and a longer tail. While in this form; he is able to counter most of Slugack's attack, but the strain and pressure of form causes intense pain resulting in him to losing the form before he can complete his attack. Future Super Saiyan 4 Kaio-Ken Due to the better ki control required for Future Super Saiyan 4 and the calmer flow of the ki despite the strain. Ace is capable of using with a multiplier only being able to reach X5 instead of X6. Or so Ace thought; As result of using this form, he consumed too much ki, and nearly paralysed himself with this power. Potential Unleashed In a final attempt to stop the Namekian-Race of Hera fusion; he used his every ounce of his training, and transformed into his Potential Unleashed form. Placing all his power from his Future Super Saiyan 4 from in his base form along side his Evolved Super Saiyan 3 state without the strain and fast ki consumption, he was able to reach level beyond Gohan's power, and even surpass Slugack for a brief moment. 6X Potential Unleashed Kaio-Ken Ace's unleashed power gives better Ki control, and more stamina allowing him to use Kaio-Ken in conjunction with the form. He was able to his Kaio-Ken x6 in this form, and managed to unleash a 6x Super Galick Gun in this form. Fusions Acemasu The EX-Fusion of Ace, and Namasu. Category:Saiyans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Canon Characters